


I dreamed

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, Post-Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Sometimes, Thor remembers of a past long gone.This time, he does not wake up alone.





	I dreamed

Sometimes, when Thor closed his eye, he was greeted with a sight of long ago.  
Sometimes, he heard whispers and songs from the night that he hadn’t heard long, long ago.  
Sometimes, a voice would tell him things he wanted to hear, and sometimes what he didn’t want to hear.  
Sometimes, he could hear it faintly, as he slept, ‘It feels good, doesn’t it? Finding out that everything you believed is a lie’  
But sometimes, he closed his eyes, and let slumber take him in. And in that slumber, he would see it.  
And for a few hours, he would believe it.

“Brother?”  
Thor looked over from his third person point of view. In these dreams, he was a ghost. He did not participate. He only watched.  
“Thor?” Loki mumbled, sleepily, rubbing his eyes as his head poked out from under the covers. The other stood on the doorway, holding his small toy, watching the younger raise to a sitting position.  
“I-I’m scared” he would whimper, and Thor smiled from his corner. His smile was fond, and sad. He remembered those nights. Loki, with his eyes growing worried, jumped off his bed and rushed to his big, golden haired brother.  
“What happened? Dreams again?” he would ask, his small hand moving up to Thor’s cheek and caressing it innocently, to calm him down. Thor would then nod, whimpering, and reaching out to hug the black haired boy.  
“N-nightmares. Asgard b-burning! D-dad…”  
“Shhhh” Loki mumbled, hugging him tight, rubbing his back. “Do you want to go to mom?”  
“N-no… I do-don’t want to b-bother” Thor whimpered, holding onto Loki’s sleeping robes. The small god would nod, pulling his brother towards the bed.  
“Sleep here tonight. Tomorrow we can talk better, perhaps ask Heimdall what is wrong” he said and Thor nodded, both brothers climbing on the bed and curling up under the green covers.  
And Thor, as his ghost form, would move a bit closer, watch the two children of his memories for a while, hear their whispers in the night, talking about everything and nothing until sleep caught them both.  
Until the dream would be cut short.

Normally, Thor would wake up alone. Sometimes, in the past, he would wake up next to Jane.   
That particular night, however, as he opened his eyes, he saw a mess of black hair right over his chest, and a body that belonged to someone familiar right over his own, sleeping soundly as Thor had never seen before.  
He then relaxed, and looked up, staring at the ceiling as a small, happy smile curled up on his face.  
And rubbing his brother’s back as he slept, he fell back into the arms of the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave comments and kudos! Those are very nice! Thanks!


End file.
